Dino Tamer
Dino Tamer is a Ranged class of the Prime World of Trove. Hailing from the Desert Frontier but lost in a land that time forgot, this ravenous ranged ruffian mastered a unique combat style for surviving in the harsh wilderness. This timely explorer travels through time to the a inhospitable primitive world of the Jurassic Jungle joined with some Jurassic friends to survive the dangerous worlds of Trove. Crafting History A dino-like class was hinted by the developers during several livestreams, a few weeks after the release of the Mantle of Power expansion. They did not confirm it was in development until it was hinted on stream mid-May 2016, where they said it would be a class that has "dino friends" to fight for the player. The PTS update on May 26 included files for the class showing its ID, "c_p_dinotamer," and a mounted dinosaur ally as the ultimate ability. The Dino Tamer was first revealed on Day 3 of the Twitch Gamescom Livestream (rewatch the stream at 6:26:58) along with the new Jurassic Jungle biome. Abilities shoots 3 darts instead of 1.}} debuff applied will yield meat that resets the cooldown of . }} that deal 70% more damage (Total of 3825% MD). Only available while is active. |detail1 = Can be thrown instantly, however it has a small range of 8 blocks and a radius of 3 blocks that lasts for only 0.75 seconds. |detail2 = Can be held for 1 second to increase range to 12 blocks and a radius to 4 blocks that lasts for only 1.5 seconds. |detail3 = Can be held for 2 seconds to get maximum range of 16 blocks and a radius of 5 blocks that lasts for only 3 seconds. |detail4 = Crits occasionally. |detail5 = Sparkle intensity while aiming indicates charge level. }} 30% chance to spawn a 40% chance to spawn a |image2 = Dino Buddy Dino Stomp |info2 = Dino Stomp: Summons a random dinosaur and emits a shockwave around the player that stuns near by enemies for 1.5s. Only available while is active. 33% chance to spawn a 33% chance to spawn a 33% chance to spawn a . |detail1 = Shockwave is weaker in pvp }} , and empowers your basic abilities. |side1.1 = Basic Attack Damage |sidev1.1 = 250% |side1.2 = movement speed |sidev1.2 = +90 |detail1 = Mounts the player on a Archeosaurus. |detail2 = is replaced by an 'Acid Spit Projectile' that deals 250% MD in an area. |detail3 = Speed buff is removed in Battle Arena. |detail4 = Reactivate the ability to dismount, ending the ultimate early. }} . |side1.1 = attack speed |sidev1.1 = +25% |side1.2 = Duration |sidev1.2 = +100% }} Pets Stat gain per level Gameplay Strategy As a Dino Tamer, your main advantage is your ultimate which as said before, gives your basic attack an aoe and instantly charges your net. These abilities can be used in conjunction to allow for high damage. Going into combat apply your ultimate after which you should instantly drop a net so the enemies get the debuff. Do not apply dinosaurs unless the world is too hard as they usually are a decrease in dps in the lategame. The Dino Tamer also shines in the Shadow towers due to the crowd control capabilities of the Net. This means that the trash enemies will slowly die due to the rebuff, allowing for quite a lot of damage to be sustainably dealt. Costumes Gallery lvl1 class_dinotamer.png|constructed model of class /w satchel on the side dinotamer_ultimate.png|constructed model of a dinosaur for an ultimate ability dinotamer_pet_quetzalcoatlus.png dinotamer_pet_scissorhand.png dinotamer_pet_triceratops.png Dino blog.jpg Trove DinoTamer slide.jpg TROVE GIF DinosaurHunter 460x222 01.gif HuntingDart.gif NothingButNet.gif DinoBuddy.gif DinoUltimate.gif TROVE GIF DinosaurHunter 460x222 02.gif 8atmTo.gif DinoTamer&ClassGems.png PrehistoricPackblog.jpg TwoCostumes.jpg Dinotamer_MountDance.gif Category:Classes Category:Ranged Category:Gunsman Category:Jurassic Jungle